winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 704
The First Color of the Universe is the fourth episode of the seventh season of Winx Club. Synopsis Back to the present, the Winx organize the inauguration of the Alfea Natural Park, where now there are many Digmoles, saved by the Winx in the past. The Digmoles hide a mysterious enigma. Netflix Back in the present, the Digmoles are no longer endangered. They reveal the secret to obtaining the Fairy Animals' Ultimate Power to the Winx. Plot In their lair, Kalshara and Brafilius attempt to make the Digmole divulge the secret kept by its species concerning the Ultimate Power of the Fairy Animals. Meanwhile, the Winx hear the secret of the Digmoles thanks to Roxy's vocalization spell: "amongst the many, find the animal that has the first color of the Magic Universe. This is the only way to obtain the Fairy Animals' Ultimate Power". The Winx discuss Kalshara and strategize to find the animal before she does, with the help of Roxy, Faragonda adds. To thank the Digmoles, Stella manifests fruits for them and they start going wild. In the chaos, Bloom catches the falling Digmole Statue, which she has never seen before. She hypothesizes that the Winx may have changed the present by going into the past. Faragonda scolds Stella, saying she must understand animals to deal with them, and begins to talk about the grand opening party of the Alfea Natural Park. Stella panics as she completely forgot about it. Later, the Winx enter the Valley of Fruit, albiet late, and greet their boyfriends, with Musa reflecting on her breakup with Riven. Faragonda introduces the Winx who, after a few speeches by Bloom and Musa, welcome everyone to the Alfea Natural Park as the hosts of its grand opening party. Fairy Animals and magic dance around as everyone enjoys the festivities. After the party, the Winx and Roxy brief the Specialists on their mission to stop the Fairy Animal hunters Kalshara and Brafilius, asking for their help in finding the Fairy Animal with the first color of the universe. Starting their search at the park, Tecna reminds everyone that the Magic Dimension was originally immersed in darkness, so they could be looking for a dark animal. However, Roxy objects to the implied simplicity of the mission and relays the message the Digmoles gave in order to find this animal. Meanwhile, using the fairy magic in the Digmole, Brafilius enters the park with the hopes of finding the Fairy Animal with the first color of the universe. Later, the Winx and Specialists come upon a Giant Tortoise and its Fairy Animal ecosystem, with this being just one example of the harmony that naturally exists among all the Fairy Animals. After the group suggests the tortoise to be the animal they are looking for, Helia tries to wake it but is stopped by Roxy who is hesitant to disrupt the harmony between it and the other animals. Roxy states that they must understand and respect nature before they interact with it. Aisha suggests waiting for it to wake up, but this will take one or two millennia. Just as Roxy suggests searching for other animals, she sees the Digmole abducted by Kalshara. Using a vocalization spell, the Winx find that Brafilius has entered the park and is after the Digmole. Bloom cautions everyone, but Roxy thinks it is best to keep searching, telling Bloom not to underestimate Fairy Animals who know how to defend themselves. Bloom counters this statement and Roxy, feeling untrusted, goes off on her own in search of the Fairy Animal with first color of the universe. From the shadows, Brafilius scans the tortoise with his Dark Diamond, causing a disruption of harmony. The tortoise has a negative reaction and begins attacking. The Specialists begin to attack it, but the Winx feel this is the wrong approach. The Winx transform into Butterflix fairies in order to calm it down without hurting it. Using Freedom Enchantment, Bloom manages to restore the harmony within the ecosystem, lulling the tortoise back to sleep. Meanwhile, Roxy is off in the park consulting Fairy Animals about their age, trying to find the oldest one that may hold the key to the Winx's mission. There, she concludes she will go back to Magix Prehistory to look for the Cry-Cries, but Brafilius overhears her and steals the Digmole and her Stone of Memories. Later, a distraught Roxy comes back to the park and tells the Winx that Brafilius abducted the Digmole and stole her Stone of Memories. Major Events *The Digmoles reveal the secret of the Ultimate Power of the Fairy Animals. *Bloom realizes the Winx might have changed the present. *The Winx hold the Alfea Natural Park's opening ceremony. *Brafilius arrives in the Alfea Natural Park with the Digmole and begins to search for the Fairy Animal with the first color of the universe. *The Digmole escapes and informs the Winx and Roxy that Brafilius is after him. *The Giant Tortoise goes out of control and disrupts the harmony between the Fairy Animals. *The Winx restore the harmony between the Fairy Animals. *Brafilius abducts the Digmole and steals Roxy's Stone of Memories. Debuts *Giant Tortoise *Highedgehog Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Aisha **Musa **Tecna *Roxy *Villians **Kalshara **Brafilius *Fairy Animals **Digmoles **Giant Tortoise **Highedgehog **Kangourmet *Alfea Staff **Faragonda **Griselda **Wizgiz **Palladium **Daphne *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Helia **Timmy **Riven (flashback) *Paladins **Nex **Thoren *Alfea Students **Lorie **Arabel **Shyla **Other Students Spells Used *"Secret of the Fairy Animal, act truthfully and speak usefully!" - Used by Brafilius to make the digmole tell the secret of the ultimate power. *Dance of the Tides - Used by Aisha to defend Sky and the Fairy Animals. *Freedom Enchantment - Used by Bloom to restore the harmony. Songs *We're Magic All the Way *Wild and Free *Butterflix Power *The Magic World of Winx Script *DuArt Trivia *Riven appears in this episode but only in Musa's flashback. Mistakes *In multiple scenes, Tecna is missing her upper arm cuff. *In one scene, Aisha's accessories are on the opposite arms. 7x04 Tecna Mistake.jpg|Tecna missing her upper arm cuff. 7x04 Aisha Mistake.jpg|Aisha's accessories on the opposite arms. Quotes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Episodes Category:Rai Dub Category:DuArt Film and Video